Cemburu
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Kapan Kurosaki peka akan perasaan gadis ini? Lebih tepatnya, kapan gadis ini move on? IshiHime. Ficlet. Mind to RnR?


_An _IshiHime_ ficlet_. _Dedicated to those who love _**IshiHime **_pair._

_**Please enjoy this story, minna**_**!**

* * *

"Lihat, lihat, itu Inoue-_senpai_."

"Iya, dia cantik sekali. Andai saja aku bisa jadi kekasihnya."

_CRESH!_

Sebuah jarum melesat mulus menusuk boneka yang sedang diperbaiki oleh pemuda berkacamata yang mendengar bisik-bisik adik kelasnya yang kini berada di depan kelasnya. Tempat duduknya yang berada (hampir) di barisan paling belakang membuatnya dapat mendengar jelas perbincangan itu.

"Huuu! Jangan berharap, dia itu kan sudah punya orang yang disukai."

"Benarkah? Kau bercanda!"

"Sungguh! Masa kau tidak tahu kalau ia menyukai Kurosaki-_senpai_?"

_BUGH_!

Suara boneka yang sengaja dijatuhkan keras-keras membuat dua adik kelas itu menoleh; dan kemudian disambut oleh tatapan horor pemuda berkacamata yang kini berstatus sebagai ketua OSIS di SMA Karakura, seolah mengisyaratkan mereka _pergi-kau-atau-kubunuh_.

Maka, selanjutnya dua adik kelas yang berlari tunggang langgang menyusuri koridor SMA Karakura menjadi pemandangan beberapa mata murid dan guru yang ada di sana.

Jangan coba-coba membuat seorang Uryuu Ishida murka.

* * *

******A Uryuu Ishida/Orihime Inoue fic  
****__****Modified canon**

******-#-**

******Cemburu  
[Kapan kau ****__****move on********?********]**

******-#-**

******Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini**

* * *

"Tadi katanya ada yang membawa Kurosaki-_kun_ pergi! Orangnya aneh. Apa kita tidak sebaiknya menyusul?"

Kurosaki lagi. Kurosaki lagi. Uryuu Ishida sudah sangat bosan mendengar nama itu meluncur dengan nada cemas dari seorang Orihime Inoue. Pertama waktu menyelamatkan Rukia, lalu waktu pemuda berambut oranye itu melawan Ulquiorra, dan kini... sekarang. Saat ini. Detik ini.

Kapan Kurosaki peka akan perasaan gadis ini?

Lebih tepatnya, kapan gadis ini _move on_?

"Kurasa tidak perlu, Inoue, bukankah orang-orang yang di dekat Kurosaki memang semuanya aneh-aneh?" Uryuu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Heh? Oh iya ya! Kita kan juga aneh!" Orihime tertawa jenaka.

_Sweatdrop_. Rasanya Uryuu ingin menyundul sebuah bola atau membiarkan kepalanya beradu dengan tembok saking gemasnya dengan gadis di hadapannya. Kepolosan tingkat bintang _spica_ itu sama sekali tidak ada yang menandingi.

"Oh ya, Ishida-_kun_, bicara soal aneh, apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kurosaki-_kun_?"

"Aneh? Dia memang dari awalnya sudah aneh, kan?"

_Kalau ada yang aneh dariku, apa kau merasakannya ya?_

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," wajah Orihime kini berubah sendu, walau ia tetap mencoba tersenyum.

Memang, ada yang aneh dari Kurosaki. Lalu kenapa? Uryuu membenarkan kacamatanya, lantas memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi gadis itu yang begitu cepat. Uryuu menggenggam tangan Orihime, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin Kurosaki sedang sibuk sekarang."

"Ah ya, karena kita sudah kelas tiga sekarang, ya?"

_Ya. Ya. Ya. Mungkin saja..._

"Oh ya, Ishida-_kun_, nanti kau akan bekerja atau masuk universitas?"

"Mungkin aku akan masuk jurusan kedokteran di universitas," Uryuu menjawab seperlunya.

Salah satu cara untuk membuktikan pada ayahnya bahwa seorang dokter yang juga seorang _quincy_ bukanlah kesalahan. Kebanggaan _quincy_ lainnya yang ingin ditunjukkan Uryuu pada dunia.

"Begitu ya? Aku mendaftar sekolah perawat, mungkin nanti kita bisa bekerja bersama?"

"Benar juga," secercah harapan muncul di wajah Uryuu.

"Kurosaki-_kun_ juga katanya ingin mengikuti ayahnya—"

—_menjadi seorang dokter. Sial._

"Begitu ya? Haha..." Uryuu tertawa getir.

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa kalau aku harus kerja sambilan!" Orihime melepaskan genggaman tangan Uryuu, "aku duluan ya, Ishida-_kun_!"

"Umm... ya, Inoue-_san_."

Uryuu membetulkan kacamatanya, sepasang iris abu-abunya menatap gadis berambut oranye kalem yang kini melambaikan tangan padanya dengan ceria. Helaan nafas. Andai saja ia punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan bahwa ia tidak suka ketika gadis itu menyebut nama Kurosaki terus.

Soal penampilan, ia tidak kalah tampan dengan Kurosaki. Soal kepandaian, ia adalah murid yang selalu meraih peringkat satu di sekolah sejak masih duduk di bangku kelas satu sekolah dasar. Soal kemandirian, ia bahkan sudah tidak tinggal satu atap dengan sang ayah.

Uryuu geleng kepala.

"Hei, itu _senpai _yang tadi."

"J-jangan macam-macam, tahu, dia itu ketua OSIS, yang tadi ikut menghabisi anak-anak SMA yang mencari Kurosaki-_senpai_."

"Ketua OSIS menyukai Inoue-_senpai_?"

"Mungkin cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Uryuu kembali menatap dua adik kelasnya dengan tatapan horor, yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan ketakutan dan keduanya berlari cepat meninggalkan pemuda berkacamata itu.

_Laki-laki sekarang senang sekali bergosip seperti ibu-ibu tetangga_.

* * *

—******おわり****—****  
**—**20/8/2013 | 21:05 | 685******** words (story only)****—**

* * *

******#curhat: **Ceritanya iseng, waktu di kampus lagi _nongkrong-nongkrong_, keputer lagu **Cemburu** milik **Dewa 19**. Entah kenapa langsung kepikiran IshiHime gitu ya. Hahahaha... lalu kebetulan juga lagi kangen berat sih sama _pair _ini. _Well_, semoga suka, ya!

Sepertinya setelah ini akan melanjutkan dua fic: **Kutunggu Kau di Persimpangan Jalan** dan **Anata no Kokoro**. _Mungkin_. /dirajam/

_Nee, mind to RnR_, _reader_?


End file.
